All I Ever Wanted
by Gigi101Samba
Summary: Hey, this is my first fic, whoop!  I thought I'd go for something easy. It's a song fic for Boomer & Miyako.   Song: Basshunter - All I Ever Wanted


**Me: Whoa, my first fic ever on fanfiction! :D**

**Boomer: Get on with it…**

**Me: Ok, ok, geez. -_-* This fic is a songfic and it's MiyakoXBoomer with a tiny hint of Takaaki mentioned.**

**Miyako: Yay! Taka-chan! ^.^**

**Boomer: *growls* Stupid Takaaki… *grumble* taking _my _girl… *mumble***

**Me: Hehe… Sorry Boom-Boom… ^^''**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z! or the song Basshunter – All I Ever Wanted.**

**

* * *

**

All I Ever Wanted

_Oh all I ever wanted_

_Was to see you smilin' (smilin')…_

A blonde, teenage girl walks through the park, linking arms with a taller, older boy. She's giggling and the boy laughs too.

_I know that I love you_

_Oh baby why don't you see (you see)…_

Another boy is sitting on a bench, staring longingly at the happy couple walking past.

_Oh all I ever wanted_

_Was to see you smiling_

_Oh all I ever wanted_

_Was to make you mine_

The blond on the bench sits up and waves at the beautiful girl. Her mid-length blonde hair is pulled back into two spirally pigtails and her baby blue eyes sparkle like sapphires. She doesn't notice the boy waving as she is too absorbed in the sweet nothings her golden-haired boyfriend is whispering into her ear. She continues to walk and passes the boy.

_I know that I love you_

_Oh baby why don't you see_

_That all I ever wanted_

_Was you and me_

The royal blue-eyed teen stands up and tries to call her back. He tries to shout or just say something, _anything, _but no words leave his mouth.

_Oh all I ever wanted_

_Was to see you smiling _

_Oh all I ever wanted_

_Was to make you mine_

The couple stop to face each other, holding hands. The boy leans forwards and whisper's something in the girl's ear, making her blush and look away. The blond boy just looks onwards, imaging himself in his rival's place.

_I know that I love you_

_Oh baby why don't you see_

_That all I ever wanted_

_Was you and me (and me)…_

The blonde's boyfriend leans forward and kisses her passionately on the lips. She happily returns the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Horrified and heartbroken, the watcher looks away. As his eyes fill up with tears, his vision blacks out.

He shot up, bolt upright, panting heavily. He looked around to find he was in his own room, in his bed. 'It was just a nightmare,' he thought. He chuckled silently to himself. 'Just a nightmare…'

_I'm so alone_

_Here on my own_

_And I am waiting for you to come_

He checked the time, 17:00. She'd be here in an hour.

_I want to be_

_A part of you_

_Think of all the things we could do_

He lay back down again, with his arms behind his head, and mentally planned what the evening would bring for him and his 'date'.

_And every day_

_You're in my head_

_I want to have you in my bed_

His mind began to wander as he started to daydream about the girl he was madly in love with. He pictured her beside him, sleeping innocently on his bed, curled up like a cute little kitten and smiling as she slept.

_You are the one_

_You're in my eyes_

_All I ever wanted in my life_

He pulled himself from his thoughts, grabbed a towel, and headed for the shower.

_Oh all I ever wanted_

_Was to see you smiling_

_Oh all I ever wanted_

_Was to make you mine_

17:30. Had he really been in the shower _that_ long? Normally, it only took him ten minutes to wash his hair and body; however, he did want to look his best, tonight of all nights.

_I know that I love you_

_Oh baby why don't you see_

_That all I ever wanted_

_Was you and me_

He wandered over to his wardrobe and dragged out a pair of jeans and a plain royal blue top, deciding that it would be best to look casual, but not scruffy. He also pulled out a black leather jacket with _'Boomer' _inscribed on the back in blue writing.

_Oh all I ever wanted_

_Was to see you smiling_

_Oh all I ever wanted_

_Was to make you mine_

That was the clothes out of the way, now all he had to do was sort his hair. He combed it back using a bit of gel, he then pulled on a pair of white socks and white trainers with blue lightning bolts on the side.

_I know that I love you_

_Oh baby why don't you see_

_That all I ever wanted_

_Was you and me (and me)…_

17:40. If he left now he could get to her house in ten minutes. They had originally arranged for her to be at his house for 6 o' clock but the more he thought about it, the more he had to see her _now._

_Are you ready?_

17:50. _Knock knock._

"Coming!" There was a sound of someone (probably in high heels) rushing down the stairs from inside the huge house. The door flung open to reveal a beautiful girl in her teens standing in the doorframe. She gasped a little as she recognised the boy who had knocked on the door. "Boomer! What are you doing here? I was just about to come over!" she exclaimed. He just smiled and looked up into her big, blue eyes.

"What kind of guy would I be if I let you walk _all_ the way to my house in those high heels all by _yourself_?" he asked, grinning. She smiled back at him.

"Thanks, Boomer, that was really sweet."

_Oh all I ever wanted_

_Was to see you smilin'_

_Oh all I ever wanted _

_Was to make you mine_

"Sooo, anyways…" he began, blushing. "I got you these!" The boy thrust a bouquet of light blue flowers into the girl's face, both surprising and astonishing her. She quickly recovered and gently pulled them from his grasp. She gasped at seeing the type of flower she was now holding.

"_Blue roses!_ Boomer, you shouldn't have! They're _really _expensive!" He frowned.

"You think I care about that? They're you're favourite! You _know _I'd do _anything_ for you, Miyako…" He leaned forward, grinning mischievously while she blushed.

"C-Come on, let's go."

He grinned again and held out his arm, which she took gladly. As they walked down to the restaurant Boomer had booked, he couldn't help but stare at her.

_I know that I love you_

_Oh baby why don't you see_

_That all I ever wanted_

_Was you and me_

Miyako the clad in a blue, silk dress that had a thick white ribbon tied around the waist. Her normally pigtailed hair was cascading loose down her back – it was still slightly curled, however. She was wearing blue, 4 inch stilettos that also had a white bow on them. As for makeup, she was wearing baby blue eye shadow; mascara, and glossy pink lipstick that made her lips look plump and luscious. The more he stared, the more he wanted to kiss her.

"Um… Boomer? Why are you staring? Is there something on my face? Did I overdo the makeup?" She began to panic.

"Huh? What? Oh, no, Miyako! You look fine, _gorgeous _in fact, it's just…"

"Just…?"

He stared at her again, swallowed hard and leant in to kiss her. She gasped in shock, but then recovered just as he began to pull away.

_Oh all I ever wanted…_

Boomer swallowed hard again. "I'm sorry! I just couldn't help myself…" He looked away, blushing. Miyako hesitated for a second, then pulled his chin towards her and kissed him. Unfortunately for both of them, just as soon as the kiss began, it ended. Now it was Boomer's turn to be shocked.

"Wha-?"

"It's okay," she smiled. "I _think_ I can forgive you…"

* * *

**Me: Yay for rubbishy clichéiness! *re-reads* This is reaaaaaly long for a song-fic… oh, well… I tried. R&R please! (This is my first fic so I know I'm probably gonna get a lot of criticism, but no flames please!) K, thx, bai!**


End file.
